O Death
by Mon.Cupcake
Summary: ¿Quién tendrá piedad de tu alma después de esto?, cuando el mal gana no hay piedad para el resto. MorMor para mi linda Kitten.


**DISCLAIMER**

Nada de esto me pertenecen, solo la idea.

Kitten, espero que te guste. Creo que me quedo muy angst y todo, pero se que amas ver sufrir a Jim y Sebby (L), gracias por este bello año juntas :).

* * *

**O Death.**

Por:**Mon Cupcake**

Para: **JennMoriarty**

**No beteado**

709 palabras

Inspirado en la cancion Oh Death de Jen Titus, compuesta exclusivamente para la serie Supernatural.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

* * *

Es tu espalda la que se tensa cuando escuchas el disparo. Agachas la mirada por un segundo, ese que James te había prohibido en el momento en el cual discutieron el tema.

_"El resto de las personas son tan comunes y aburridas, Seb. ¿No lo entiendes?, este es el juego final, es la última pieza que voy a mover, mi última llave que voy a utilizar. Yo soy el rey, y nadie llega a mi"_

Te susurró al oído, mientras esa pálida mano paseaba por tu pecho. No sonreíste, no pestañeaste, no respiraste, simplemente bajaste y subiste tu cabeza en señal de que habías escuchado cada una de sus palabras y las habías acatado como siempre después de tantos años. No había una lucha, no había guerra alguna o armamento necesario para ganar ese conflicto que se generaba en el último juego.

Tu no eras parte de este tablero de ajedrez, solo debías mirar como un simple peón, mientras los reyes jugaban su último movimiento.

_"Solo a dos casilleros se puede estar, porque más cerca, ellos no pueden alcanzar", _te canturreaba Jim las tarde de Domingo que jugaban ajedrez en la mesilla frente al gran ventanal del _hogar_ de una de las mentes mas grandes de Londres.

Eres tu ese que lentamente comienza a desarmar el rifle de largo alcance. La mirilla pesa más de lo que recuerdas. El cañón es áspero por los residuos de los químicos en la combustión de la bala, el arma es pesada porque lleva tus culpas en la culata.

Todo irá demasiado bien organizado dentro del bolso militar. Te quedas un momento allí, observando la punta de tus botas gastadas en silencio; las lágrimas gotean silenciosamente por tus mejillas, hasta impactar con el piso, formando pequeñas aglomeraciones liquidas.

Levantas la cabeza lentamente, ese simple gesto es un antes y un después en tu vida.

**Antes** tenías a Jim, _ahora_ no tienes **nada**. Eres un peón a la deriva sin rey a quien servir. No posees guía, no posees reino, eres una pieza en el tablero. Una desechable, el peón prescindible y sabes que no volverá.

Cargas todo en tu espalda tensa y cruzas la calle con tranquilidad. Puedes observar la cabeza reventada de Sherlock Holmes contra el piso y como su sangre se escurre por entre las baldosas de la acera. Observas a John Hamish Watson y comprendes su dolor, ambos lo han perdido, ambos peones han perdido a sus reyes y sabes perfectamente que ahora el único lazo emocional y mortal que posees a este mundo es con ese hombre.

_El odio los une. La soledad los atrae. __**El dolor los mantendrá vivos.**_

La escalera hasta la azotea te parece eterna, el olor a sangre ya puedes sentirlo en tus fosas nasales, la sonrisa de Jim puedes visualizarla detrás de tus parpados. Una mano pesada se instala en tu hombro mientras subes, paso a paso; respiro a respiro, esta ahí, junto a ti.

**_Jamás se ha ido_**.

Continúa contigo hasta el día de hoy. Aquella mano de la muerte que se ciño a tu alma para comerla lentamente, disfrutando de tu dolor silencioso, de tus lágrimas ya no lloradas. Devorando lentamente aquel resquicio de humanidad que poseías después de la guerra; ya todo se ha ido.

_Con el._

**Con ella.**

Lo cargas en tus brazos. La sonrisa espeluznante, la sangre en su cabello perfectamente peinado, las arrugas en su Westwood, sus ojos castaños observándote fijamente, aun vivos, aun anhelantes, aun observando su imperio derrocar a Sir Sherlock Holmes.

La mano de plomo que se había instaurado en tu hombro cierra sus ojos para siempre. Lo apretas contra tu pecho, ese que el acaricio y besó noches atrás. Desvías la mirada y guardas el llanto. La cabeza alta al igual que tu espalda recta. Nadie te ve salir, son la muerte caminando entre personas comunes.

Eres un peón cansado llevando a su rey a cuestas. Eres el fiel siervo con los restos de su emperador. Eres la nueva mano de la muerte, con la victima entre sus brazos.

El fuego lo consume todo. Su Westwood, su sonrisa, sus labios y sus ojos. Se lleva tus lágrimas, tu corazón.

Ahora eres simplemente un vestigio más de su imperio, **_ahora eres un poco de muerte._**


End file.
